


Fooling the Federation

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila explains an old Earth custom to Orac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling the Federation

'So this is an authorised day of lying?' And you wish me to lie to fellow computers at Space Command, Central Control and Residence One, among others?' Orac was puzzled and intrigued.  
'Not lying - in some cases creative fiction for entertainment in its detection - but for the purposes of this discussion creative reinterpretations of the truth, or presenting the information in ways that can be interpreted in several ways by those reading them being persons, and low probability options to be considered by computers,' Vila replied.  
'That is a better way of phrasing it.'  
'And the messages in question are directed at those in charge of the administration: you agree that if they believe the messages they are not competent to rule?'  
'It is regularly suggested throughout history on many planets that the mere desire to take on high office is an indication of incompetence for that office.'  
'Only if they want power for its own sake. Those who seek to develop things can be as practical as the rest of us.'  
'Have you heard of the Delphic Oracle?'  
'Enlighten me.' Vila had found such phrases the best way of getting Orac to be clear in its "explanations."  
'Through means involving fumes and appeals to the gods of the locality the person so designated would come up with predictions that could be misunderstood, or which would be true regardless. A leader going into battle was told a great empire would fall - it was his own, not his opponent's. A universal prediction was requested - the answer was "This too will pass." Is that a suitable line of approach?'  
'In some circumstances - or illogical ways of presenting the correct information.'  
'That seems to be the default position for humans when making requests of computers.'  
'And on occasion the reverse.You find "putting such requests into more appropriate presentations" and challenging people to make the correct analysis of what is of interest and ignoring misdirections an appropriate, if sometimes trivial use of your programming?'  
'Yes... so you wish me to do this to appropriate persons?'

****

'You did what?' Blake spluttered. The group were on the flight deck.  
'As an April Fool's Day joke I got Orac to explore the options as to whether it could be done and tell the President and Supreme Commander that the Federation was being sold to Freedom City as a going concern - and they believed it. The rebels and others accepted the proposal as well. As did the ruling figures on Freedom City.' Vila had been somewhat surprised by the acceptance on all sides.  
'Why?' Blake asked. The idea was more funny than clever - and it had worked.  
'Think about it Blake,' Avon said. 'Those on Freedom City want to keep the visitors reasonably happy, entertained and transferring money, undrugged, and free to visit the place, so they can make use of the facilities and can come and go as they please, do what they want, and spend their money as they wish - which is more or less what the rebels want. Most of the rebels have little or no administrative experience, but Krantor and his kind do - and are totally neutral towards all who visit or inhabit the place - so long as you "behave yourself" you are free to do as you wish. Everybody wins.' He was amused by what Vila had done - and that "everybody else" had accepted the challenge and many were now involved in developing the new situation. He would investigate whether the activity could be pursued elsewhere.  
'I should be...'  
'Do you want to be President - every word scrutinised, arguments that make those on the Liberator seem like polite conversation, no opportunities to do anything spectacular, everybody after your job and for you to be gone as soon as possible, turning a minor mishap into a disaster... And you would be almost as bored as I would be in administrative office,' Avon admitted. 'You would always be happier telling those in office how to do it better than being the recipient of such advice,' Avon smiled. 'I want to make full use of the Liberator - its function is exploration and the interests of Zen and Orac are towards that end and the acquisition of knowledge. Your choice, Blake.'  
'We finish what we started...' Blake said. He realised he was more than willing to be persuaded to agree with Avon - other rebels #did# enjoy discussions on administration more. 'From what I have seen of administrative activity - you may be right.' He looked around, to get his thoughts together. 'If others enjoy such things more than me, let them do so, but if my presence is requested, I will ... stay only as long as need be.'  
'Analysis of the opposition figures suggests that you, Blake would be fairly low in the ranking of successful politicians if you were to pursue such an option,' Orac said. 'I am with Avon.'  
'Affirmative,' Zen added. 'Avon has defined the role of the Liberator.'  
'But we "help those requesting our services" as well?' Blake asked. 'Especially if sufficiently interesting.'  
'If you insist,' Avon replied, in a manner that suggested agreement.  
Blake smiled at the idea that came to him. 'A few more specialists perhaps - and how does "The Liberator - problem solvers unlimited" appeal?' He looked at the others present - could see that for once there would be no dissent. 'Orac, Zen?.'  
'Agreed,' Zen and Orac said simultaneously..  
Blake got up from his seat, went to Avon's position. 'Shall we swap places now then?' Avon looked slightly disconcerted at being offered what he had never denied he wanted. Blake decided to apply his analysis of their relationship. 'I can be #your# sparring partner.'  
Avon nodded and smiled. 'Yes... once we have sorted out the present little local difficulties, things might get interesting.'


End file.
